What If White Light
by Retroforce Studios
Summary: The sequel to What If Red Candle. Jason returns as the White Ranger
1. What If White Light, Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

A/N: This is the squeal to my What if ... Red Candle.

Jason lost his powers over a year ago, he has recently gone off on a vacation, Lord Zedd replaced Rita, the Rangers got new Zords, Tommy now has two zords, the Dragonzord and Green Dragon Thunder Zord. But lately the Rangers have barely been able to hold off Lord Zedd's monsters, so Zordon and Alpha 5 have been working on a way to help the Rangers

What if ... White Light, Part 1

In the Command Center, Zordon and Alpha prepare to embark on a secret mission.

"Alpha, make sure that the isolators and confutation are operating," said Zordon.

"Right Zordon, I'm powering down the Command Center now," said Alpha.

"Meet me in the hidden camber," ordered Zordon.

Alpha typed in a code on a keypad and a doorway appear, Alpha walks into the doorway as it closed. On the Moon, inside Zedd's palace, Zedd fills the morphin grid weaken.

"The morphin gird just weakened," stated Lord Zedd.

"Our forces have been getting stronger," said Goldar.

"No, you foul!" yelled Lord Zedd, "The Morphin grid is balanced by mine and Zordon's constant struggle."

"Maybe Zordon is giving up," said Goldar.

"Or is somehow damaged," said Lord Zedd, "But it doesn't matter, now is the time to bring Red Ranger to the side of Evil."

Lord Zedd raised his staff into the air and sent a charge of energy down to Earth. Jason was drying off and he was hit with an overload of energy. He started to glow Red and White before vanishing. Lord Zedd then aimed at Earth again, this time a statute in the park, where the Rangers where playing a game of football with some friends. The ball is thrown to far, and Zack goes to get it. The ball landed in a pile of Slime.

"How about we call it game?" asked Zack, "I'm beat."

"Sounds good," said one of their friends.

As their friends leave, Zack tells the other Rangers about the slime.

"Let's check it out," said Tommy.

Once at the statute, the Rangers notice that it appears to be melting.

"It looks like it could be Zedd's handy work," said Tommy.

"What would Zedd want with melting the Sentinel Statute?" asked Trini.

"Don't know," said Kimberly.

"We should contact Zordon," said Billy

"Right," said Tommy, "Zordon, it's Tommy. Zordon. Zordon come in!"

"What's going on?" asked Trini.

"We should get to the Command Center," said Tommy.

The Rangers teleport to the Command Center, only to find the power was out. Meanwhile on the Moon, Lord Zedd is glowing Red in Anger.

"How could they have found out?" yelled Lord Zedd, "It's to soon! This is your fault!"

"Master, let me make it up to you," said Goldar, "I'll find the Rangers and keep them busy."

"Whatever," said Lord Zedd, "Just don't fail."

Goldar appears in downtown Angel grove, while the Rangers try to figure out what was going on.

"I can't get the power to turn back on," said Billy, "But I did get the computer to download the last 24 hours of footage on to this disk, and I should be able to view in my lab."

"Good work, Billy," said Tommy.

The Rangers teleport to Billy's Lab. Billy loads up his computer, as the others turn on a TV and watch the news for any sign of Lord Zedd attacking. The see live footage of Goldar attacking the city.

"Just what we need now," said Kimberly.

"It's Morphin Time," said Tommy, as the Rangers grabbed their Morphers.

"Madison!" said Zack.

"Pterodactyl!" said Kimberly.

"Triceratops," said Billy.

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!" said Trini.

"Dragonzord," said Tommy.

The Rangers teleport into battle, Lord Zedd send down one of his grow spheres, and Goldar grows.

"We need Thunderzord power," said Tommy.

"Madison, Lion Thunderzord!" called out Zack.

"Pterodactyl, Firebird Thunderzord!" called out Kimberly.

"Triceratops, Unicorn Thunderzord!" called out Billy.

"Saber-Toothed Tiger, Griffin Thunderzord," called out Trini.

"Tyrannosaurus, Green Dragon Thunderzord," called out Tommy, he then summoned Dragonzord with the Dragon Dagger.

"Time to form the Thunder Megazord," said Tommy.

Dragonzord moves in to attack Goldar while the Rangers form the Megazord.

"Billy, go back to your lab and find out what happened to Zordon and Alpha," ordered Tommy.

"Right," said Billy, as he teleported out of the Thunder Megazord.

Billy sets his helmet on a desk while loading the files he got from the Command Center, he sees Alpha enter a door of Light, and the code that Alpha had used. Billy teleports to the Command Center to see if he could gain access to the door. He types in the code and the door opens, he walks over to it, and disappears into it. Billy finds himself falling gently down to a gate where he saw Zordon and Alpha working on building a new Ranger.

"Alpha, be careful charging him, we don't want to overload the Morphin Grid." said Zordon.

"Ai Ai Ai," said Alpha.

"I can't believe it," whispered Billy, "A new Ranger."

A/N: I hoped you liked Part 1, Part 2 is coming soon so please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. What If White Light, Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Tommy and the Rangers fight Goldar while Billy witnesses Zordon and Alpha making a new Ranger.

"Alpha, are we ready to power him up?" asked Zordon.

"Yes, Zordon," said Alpha.

Billy finds a way out of the room of light he was in. The Rangers send Goldar back to Lord Zedd, and they all meet back up at Billy's. Meanwhile in space, Rita's dumpster makes it's way into Earth's Orbit. Zordon and Alpha finish restarting the Command Center.

"Alpha, contact the Power Rangers," ordered Zordon.

Alpha presses a few buttons to call the Rangers.

"It's Zordon and Alpha," said Trini.

"Remember, we have to trust them," said Billy.

"What is it, Alpha?" asked Tommy.

"Rangers, please come to the Command Center," said Zordon.

The Rangers teleport to the Command Center, as Rita's dumpster lands in the park, it is quickly found by Bulk and Skull, who try to move it and burn their hands.

"Rangers, as you know, Lord Zedd's Monsters have been becoming ever more powerful, and with Red Rangers powers given to Tommy," said Zordon, "Time came that Alpha and I decided it was time for the Rangers to add a new Ranger. So a candent was selected and a New Ranger was Born."

"Rangers, turn around and witness the newest member of the Power Rangers," said Alpha.

The Rangers turn around as a flash of blinding white light engulfs the Command Center and a figure starts to float down. A White Ranger lands in front of the Rangers.

"White Ranger, it is time for you to revile your Identity," said Zordon.

White Ranger unhooks his helmet and removes it, revile that he is Jason, the former Red Ranger.

"Guess who's back," said Jason.

The Rangers are surprised that Jason was able to become the White Ranger.

"I take it the you are all pleased with the new leader of the Power Rangers?" asked Zordon.

"Yeah," said Tommy, shaking Jason's hand.

On the Moon, Lord Zedd is getting ready to attack.

"My monster is ready," said Lord Zedd.

"Can I help, Master?" asked Goldar.

"You better not fail me," said Lord Zedd, "Sentinel, Rise!"

In the Park, Bulk and Skull managed to carry off Rita and her dumpster, right before the Sentinel Statute came alive. Lord Zedd made the Sentinel Monster and Goldar grow, setting off the Alarms in the Command Center.

"Rangers, Lord Zedd has sent the Sentinel and Goldar to attack the city," said Zordon.

"Ai, Ai, Ai, Rangers, Bulk and Skull are trying to free Rita," said Alpha.

"What?" asked Tommy, "How did they even find her?"

"Tommy and I will hold off the Sentinel and Goldar," said Jason, "You guys take care of Rita."

"Right," said Zack.

"It's Morphin Time," said Jason, "Tigerzord!"

"Mastodon!" said Zack.

"Pterodactyl!" said Kimberly.

"Triceratops!" said Billy.

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!" said Trini.

"Dragonzord!" said Tommy.

Jason and Tommy land in the park, while the others land near Bulk's house, where they're met with Lord Zedd's putties.

"Zedd must be after Rita, too," said Kimberly.

In the Park, Tommy pulls out his Dragon Dagger, and summons Dragonzord.

"White Ranger," said Saba, "I am Saba, it's time to call forth the Tigerzord!"

"Ok, let's do it," said Jason, as he pulled Saba from his side.

"Tigerzord, Power Up!" said Jason and Saba together.

"Tyrannosaurus, Green Dragon Thunderzord," called out Tommy.

"Still controlling the two zords?" asked Jason.

"Zordon only had power to make five Thunderzords," Tommy.

Tommy and Jason jump into their Thunderzords, Tommy had Dragonzord move in and attack Goldar and the Sentinel while he and Jason transformed their Thunderzords to Warrior Mode.

"Dragonzord, Tail Drill," said Tommy, just before playing the Dragon Dagger.

Dragonzord attacked Goldar with it's tail. Jason powered up Tigerzord sword and attacked Sentinel, Tommy used his zords staff to attack Goldar. Sentinel split into three.

"I think we're going to need some help," said Jason.

"I'll call in the others," said Tommy, "Rangers it's Tommy, we need you."

On the other side of town, the other Rangers are still fighting the Putties.

"We haven't got Rita yet," said Zack.

"We'll deal with her soon," said Billy.

"We're on our way," said Trini.

The Rangers call on their zords and teleport to the park. Jason quickly has them combine with the Tigerzord to form the Mega Tigerzord. Dragonzord, Green Dragon Thunderzord, and Mega Tigerzord each take a Sentinel with Mega Tigerzord having to deal with Goldar as well. Tommy had Dragonzord use it's missiles on it's Sentinel, while he knocked his down with the staff form his Thunderzord. After a few minutes they got all four Monsters into a group, Jason charged the Firebird Thunderzord for an attack. Goldar vanishes as Jason launches the Firebird, destroying the Sentinel Monsters. Green Dragon Thunderzord and Dragonzord walk over to the Mega Tigerzord. The Rangers teleport to Bulk's house, and enter the Garage.

"We are going to need to take that," said Jason.

"Power Rangers!" said Bulk and Skull, at the same time.

"We have to get rid of it so that evil can't use it to destroy the world," said Tommy.

Bulk and Skull look at each other, knowing that it meant giving up a chance to learn the true identities of the Rangers, they let them take the dumpster. The Rangers thank them and teleport to the park, where Tommy, Jason, Billy, and Zack launch Rita back into space.

"There goes Rita, again," said Jason.

"Hopefully it's the last time we have to worry about her," said Tommy.

Meanwhile, on the Moon, Lord Zedd picks up on the Rangers sending Rita back into space.

"Goldar, I want you to retrieve Rita's dumpster," said Lord Zedd.

"Why, Master?" asked Goldar.

"I have plans for her," said Lord Zedd.

"As you wish, Master," said Goldar, as he flies after Rita's dumpster.

The Rangers throw Jason a welcome home party at the Youth Center, where Bulk and Skull end up tripping over each other and landing into a cake that Ernie had prepared for the party.

A/N: I hoped that you liked the ending of the Story. Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
